Ultraman Max (character)
Ultraman Max (ウルトラマンマックス, Urutoraman Makkusu) was the first Ultraman after the events of Ultraman Neos to reference the original universe. Ultraman Max is also believed to boast the fastest natural speed of any Ultra to hail from the Land of Light. History Ultraman Max A civilization observer, Max's job was to study developing civilizations and help devise a way for the various species of the universe to co-exist. His later mission was the planet Earth which was facing a crises brought about by man's folly. It was beginning to be plagued by monsters from Earth and Space as well as invaders. Max observed Earth and witnessed the bravery of a native youth named Kaito Toma. Rather than leaving him to cruel fate, Max merged with him and allowed them both to protect the people of Earth. After saving Kaito, Max began to fight monsters from Earth's past and invaders from space that wanted the destruction of either humans to have the planet for themselves, with DASH fighting along side him. During his battle against Zetton Max was being severely beaten by the legendary monster and would have died if not for the appearance of Ultraman Xenon, a fellow member of the Space Garrison. During that battle Max gained the Max Galaxy, a multi-purpose device that saved Max many times afterwards and also destroy his old enemy Gilfas. Months later after stopping numerous monsters and invaders, the Delos civilization rose up to threatened the surface people of Earth. Max could not interfere because it was against the laws of his home world of the Land of Light to interfere with wars between native civilizations. However, Kaito stopped any such conflict, while also saving Mizuki from a near death experience, by making Delos change his mind and call off the war, they both agreed that neither side had actualy wished for a conflict. The people of Delos requested Max stop their now rogue defense system, allowing Max to attack their super weapon Giga Berserk. However between rising to the surface and flying to battle, Max had little time to fight. Max lost to Giga Berserk and turned to stone after separating Kaito from his body. Unwilling to surrender DASH revived the hero by recharging the Max Galaxy, which Kaito merged with and flew to Max to again merge with him one last time. After a short assault Max destroyed Giga Basark and left Earth with Xenon to return back home to Nebula M78. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie After Ultraman Belial was freed, he returned to the Land of Light. Upon arriving he showed that Ultraman Taro was defeated by him. After the Ultramen witnessed this all of the Space Garrison's warriors charged Belial. Max was the first one to attack, but was defeated by Belial after receiving a few hits from the Giga-Battlenizer. Even after all the long battle, they were all defeated by Belial, and who then took the Plasma Spark, all the Land of Light was frozen, along every Ultra. After Ultraman Zero defeated Belial and returned the Plasma Spark, all of the planet's people were revived. Shortly afterwards every Ultra went to listen to Ultraman King's speech. Ultraman Zero: The Revenge of Belial Ultraman Max returns in this film with a very minimal role. When Zero is leaving the Land of Light, every Ultra gives him energy and power, among them Ultraman Max and Xenon are seen. Later, after Belial sent his Darklops army to Planet Ultra, every member of the Space Garrison went and fought against his army, destroying it in the end. Ultraman Max as a member of the Garrison, was also in the field of battle. Ultraman Retsuden Ultraman Max reappear in Ultraman Retsuden episode 66:Bond shine! Nexus, Max & Mebius! Zero talk about Mebius,Max & Nexus in Ultraman Retsuden.jpg|Max as seen in Ultraman Retsuden Zero,Mebius,Max & Nexus in Ultraman Retsuden.jpg|Max and the other ready to fight Physical Attributes *Height: 171 feet, 357 meters. *Weight: 45,000 tons *Age: 7,800 years old *Flight speed: Mach 9.99 *Running speed: Mach 7 *Underwater speed: Mach 5 *Latent ground speed: Mach 3 *Jump power: 750 m *Grip strength: 80,000 tons (80 kg when human size) Techniques It should be noted that many of Max's techniques require the use of the Max Spark, which either gathers particles or alters the energy he intends to use for that specific technique. *Max Cannon: Max raises the max spark on his left hand gathering particles and fires a left-handed "L" style beam. *Max Sword: Like Ultraseven, Max can throw the sharp crest atop his head, capable of slicing through most known materials, it is controlled telekinetically, but unlike Ultraseven's, his blade doesn't completely detach from his head. **Max Sword Alter Shot: Max can cause his Max sword to multiply into a flock of blades decimating an opponent. *Max Galaxy: Max can summon this bracelet weapon, it can be used for various purposes but its primary function is to deliver solar energy to Max. **Galaxy Cannon: A deadly ray from the Max Galaxy, more powerful than the max cannon. **Galaxy Sword: A blade of energy conjured from the Max Galaxy, it also has another form called the Power Galaxy Sword used when Max is at his largest, in that form its blade reaches into space. **Barrier Field: An energy beam from the Max Galaxy that erects a powerful shield, used to disable King Joe, and contain an explosion from Red King. Can also be used to restrict the opponent's movement. *Icing Wave: Max can generate a blue wave of energy to put out flames *Purifying Beam: Like many abilities, charged by the Max Spark. Used to quell Natsunomeryu anger and seal away. *Speed: Known as the fasted warrior of M78, Max can accelerate to blinding speeds at will. *Ultra Willpower: Max can move things with his mind, usually with an arm outstretched. *Max Barrier: Max can create the curtain style barrier used by the Original Ultraman and many other M78 warriors. **Spark Shield: Max can create a circular shield of swirling energy with his hands to stop ambushing enemy attacks. He can do this with one hand or both *Size Change: Max can take on a size anywhere from a human size to his proper giant height , he can also increase his size to as big as 357 meters but this will lower his time to just under a minute. *Multiply: Max can create multiple duplicates of himself, all with the same powers. He does this by use the his own version fo the High Spin. *Max Tornado: When using the rectangular barrier, if it is being attacked Max can use the Max Spark to make the shield absorb the beam and transform into a tornado. The winds are strong enough to tear to shreds anything inside it. *Triple Finish: Max can jump into the air, curl up, an spin fast enough to appear as a red ball of light, he can then up to fire three Max Canons at once that will be homed in on the enemies. *Travel Sphere: Like most Ultras, Max uses a transport sphere to travel the universe, it was his method of transport when he first arrived on Earth. Max_Cannon_Charging.jpg|The Max Cannon Charging Maxium_Cannon.jpg|Max Cannon Max_Sword.jpg|Max Sword about to fire sword_slash.jpg|The Max Sword Drawn Max_Sword_Alter_Shot.jpg|Max Sword Alter Shot Max_Galaxy_Brace.jpg|The Max Galaxy Max_Galaxy_Cannon.jpg|Max Galaxy Cannon Max_Galaxy_Barrier.jpg|The Max Galaxy's Barrier image max.torn.png.jpg|Max Tornado image max.bar.png.jpg|Max Barrier Spark_Shield.jpg|The Spark Shield image mul.png.jpg|Multiply image jfgkjdsjvkgjsvgwjgk.jpg|Triple finish Max Travel Sphere.jpg|Max Travel Sphere Purifying Beam.jpg|Purifying Beam Power Galaxy Sword.jpg|Power Galaxy Sword Relationships *Ultraman Xenon: Superior Transformation The Max Spark is a gold and silver trinket presented to Kaito Touma by Ultraman Max himself. When needing to transform, Kaito pulled out the Max Spark, which glistens with legs and places the Max Spark on his left forearm. Afterwards, the crest and color timer of Max's would appear and the transformation into Max proceeds. Trivia *Ultraman Max's voice actor, Kazuya Nakai, also voiced Roronoa Zoro in the One Piece Anime & Bryan Fury in the Tekken Franchise. *Ultraman Max is the first good Ultra whose signature Ultra beam is fired from his left forearm instead of his right. Previously Evil Tiga fires his Dark Zeppelion Ray from his left forearm, an inverse to Tiga's right forearm. *Ultraman Max resembles Ultraseven and by default Ultraseven 21 (who is based on Ultraseven) because his design is also based on Ultraseven, but with elements attributed with the original Ultraman (such as a color timer). *Several of Max monsters, aliens and stories were based on those that appeared in Ultraman & Ultraseven. Later these same monsters appear in the Ultraman Mebius series. *Max's color timer rings is a reuse of Ultraman Tiga's & Ultraman Cosmos's color timer noise. *Ultraman Max is the only main Ultra to not be a protagonist in a film, instead only appearing as a cameo. *Ultraman Max is the first Ultra that does require any maneuver to use acceleration. *Ultraman Max's transformation scene is similar to Ultraseven's but Max's transformation does not start at the head. He uses Max Spark which is placed on his host's left arm, it then releases particles which gather on the host chest and form the color timer and then the chest armor and turns the human into the Ultra. Max then grows to giant heights like contemporary rise scenes and in later episodes that is all that is seen. *Ultraman Max is apparently left-handed.(A clue is that he uses his left hand to fire his Ultra Beam, implying that he is left-handed.) Max_Turn.JPG See also *Kaito Touma - Ultraman Max's Human Host *Ultraman Max (series) - Ultraman Max's debut and star series Category:Ultras Category:Aliens Category:Movie Heroes Category:Ultras With Fin Head Category:Ultraseven Type Ultras Category:Space Garrison Ultras